Recognizing your Roots (A Message to Filipinos)
To all filipino people: Please recognize your ROOTS! You come from the Third World ! You country is a disgusting and filthy place. Most people there live in poverty! Your culture has MUCH MORE SPANISH influence than chinese, and absolutely no JAPANESE influence whatsoever. People in Japan and China , do not act like you. They do not constantly talk about sex and they have a MUCH HIGHER level of RESPECT for each other. There is NO WAY that you can connect yourself to Asia other than location. Your culture and technological advancement does not even come CLOSE to What Chinese, people have done in the past and what Japanese and Korean people are doing now! Everything you do is distinctly filipino. You cannot take credit for Japanese cars, video games, or Hentai! It's not an 'asian thing' it's, an 'American thing'. You have no concept of culture...no concept of asian ideas or asian philosophy! Can you demonstrate how you use Confucianism or Taoism in you everyday life?? You can't. And you will NEVER be able to. I understand that you are trying to create an identity for yourselves as young people... but it is NOT related to Asia .Your Identity is Filipino.... . That's all you are. Just Filipino. Think about what that means.... Sincerely, Art ------------ --------- --------- --------- --- Filipino says: I find this funny, he is right in some ways where we, as Filipinos dont actually have an 'Identity'. I think this is due to the confusion of our mixed races from Hispanic, Chinese, American and Malay origins. I see it in malls, imagine young generations wearing ski caps and ski goggles in a tropical country, baggy low rise pants like that of African Americans living in th e Bronx of New York, not to mention endless whitening products being sold at department stores and drug stores. But his ignorance also blinds him from the other truth. That while we may glorify Anime shows and Japanese Internet gaming, he is not aware that a nameless Filipino may be responsible for some technical aspects of some Japanese software. He is not aware of our contribution to the the society in general Technological advancements that may have aided post war navigations and landing on the moon. That the antibiotic Erythromycin was discovered by Dr.. Abelardo Aguilar from Iloilo creating the brand 'Ilosone'. Thomas Edison may have discovered the electric light bulb and the fluorescent lighting was thought up by Nikola Tesla. But the fluorescent lamp we use today was invented by Agapito Flores (a Cebuano named Benigno Flores of Bantayan Island , according to the Philippine Daily inquirer), a Filipino scientist. Americans helped then-Philippine leader Ramon Magsaysay to develo p it for worldwide commerce.That the personal physician of former U.S. Pres. Bill Clinton is Eleanor 'Connie' Concepcion Mariano, a Filipina doctor who was the youngest captain in the US Navy. A Filipino writer Jose Rizal could read and write at age 2, and grew up to speak more than 20 languages, including Latin, Greek, German, French and Chinese. Or that a Filipino genius was responsible for the near hiatus in the PENTAGON and White HOuse nearly infiltrating their closely guarded secrets with the 'ILOVEYOU' bug. Nuisance maybe, but still one heck of a 'beautiful mind'...not to be underestimated. The list goes on and on, but who cares right? Certainly not Mr. Art Bell...Boy, I'm not surprised.. Perhaps Art Bell does not know that although we consider ourselves ASIAN because we are strategically located in the Southeast asian region of which our nearest neighbors are Malays, ASIA does not mean only Chinese and Japanese race of people. Then maybe it is his connotation that 'Asia' meant only our economically successful, paler brothers and he considers Malays such as Thais, Malaysians, Indonesians, and ourselves as a ' Third World ' race. Then it is 'his' ignonimity that would make a civilized person of whatever race puke. Imagine literally connecting Chinese, Koreans and Japanese to the Philippine Islands which is archipelagos away from the countries he has mentioned. I also wonder where he got the impression that we aspire to be Japanese(??? ) Hispanics maybe but not the Japanese. But even Hispanics today do not mind sharing their 'surnames' to their Asian brothers who they have colonized for 3 centuries.Another sad reality that although most Filipinos working overseas are domestic helpers and prostitutes, who does he think educates the toddlers of Hong Kong , Singapore , Taiwan and Tokyo ? Parents of these countries rarely have time spent with their children, leaving them to their Filipino nannies. And with regards to prostitution. Filipinos are not the only ones working as one. I HARDLY SEE FILIPINOS STARRING IN PORN MOVIES. THERE MIGHT BE A FEW FILIPINOS WE HAVEN'T SEE MOST ARE FROM MR. ART BELL'S RACE.He also mentioned that we have no concept of culture..no concept of asian ideas or asian philosophy. How can we demonstrate Confucianism or Taoism in a Christian nation? IS HE INFORMED THAT THE PHILIPPINES IS THE ONLY PREDOMINANTLY CHRISTIAN/CATHOLI ATION IN ASIA ?! YOU HAVE TO USE COMMON SENSE IN A LOT OF THIN S SOMETIMES... .We do not need to create an identity for ourselves. We are who we are. Our identity stems from the anonymity we live in this world. How we contribute silent ly towards the progress of the world and not just one country. Although the Filipino blood may be tainted with malice, corruption, poverty and prostitution, it is not a perfect race... But so are the others. Maybe Mr. Art Bell needs to think about this. WE MAY NOT BE PERFECT MR. BELL BUT AT LEAST WE STILL HAVE VALUES. FOR ONE THING WE DONT PUT OUR AGING PARENTS IN NURSING HOMES BECAUSE 'THEY'RE SIMPLY OLD AND WORTHLESS'. WE DONT HAVE AS MUCH NUMBERS OF SINGLE MOTHERS WHO GET PREGNANT I THEIR VERY EARLY TEENS AND EVENTUALLY BECOME PARASITES OF HE GOVERNMENT FOR YEARS AND YEARS. YES...WE CAME TO YOUR C UNTRY TO WORK, TO EARN DECENT MONEY (HALF OF WHICH BY THE AY GOES TO TAXES BECAUSE THERE'S SO MANY SOCIAL PARASITES FROM YOUR RACE).AND BY THE WAY, MOST EDUCATED PEOPLE THAT I WORK WITH DONT COME FROM YOUR RACE... THEY'RE ACTUALLY IM GRANTS TOO. AND THOSE EDUCATED ONES DO NOT ACT LIKE YOU DO, PERHAPS BECAUSE THEY'VE REALLY BEEN WELL EDUCATED..AFTER ALL THAT'S SAID... WHO IS THE IGNORANT ONCE AGAIN?!